Change
by bookworm26
Summary: After an argument, House and Cameron realise that maybe change is not such a bad thing. HC
1. Changes

Change 

Note: Hey everyone. Well, I've been working of this for weeks. It originally started out as a House episode, but halfway through I realised that I had absolutely no knowledge of anything to do with Medicine, so I decided to ditch the 'patient' subplot and focus on the House/Cameron side of it, because romance is my specialty.

Anyway, this is set in season 2, it doesn't really contain spoilers because I live in Australia and we are still on season 1 (2 more episodes to go!) I hope I have done the characters justice, and keep in mind this is only my second House fic (and the first one with dialogue!) So enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own House or any of the mentioned storyline, characters or settings in this fan fiction. They all belong to David Shore.

Change 

Allison Cameron steadily walked towards her bedroom door, holding a mug of coffee in her shaking hand. Pausing just outside the room, she willed herself to go in and face what she had known would have come for months.

Walking in, her eyes immediately went to the man lying in bed, propped up on several pillows, his eyes closed. Cameron walked closer and placed her cup of coffee on the bedside table, slowly sinking into the bed beside the man, attempting not to wake him.

But he did. Opening his eyes slowly, the man turned his head and smiled weakly at Cameron, beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

'Hey gorgeous.' He said in barely a whisper, as Cameron smiled and took his hand in hers.

'Hi.' She replied shakily, tears forming in her eyes. 'I tried not to wake you.'

The man smiled weakly. 'Always Miss Considerate, aren't you Ally?'

Cameron's eyes filled with tears once again and began to fall down her face.

'Hey,' the man said, noticing her sadness, 'Don't cry.'

Cameron shook her head and wiped her cheeks that had become blotchy. The mans eyes began to droop, but he forced himself to stay awake, returning his gaze to Cameron.

'Ally, I-'

'No,' Cameron began, 'don't talk. You need to rest.'

The man's breath began to quieten. Cameron started at him, tears streaming down her face. She didn't want to do it, not again…

'Ally, I – I love…'

BRIIIIIIIINNNNGGG

Cameron shot up in bed, her breathing ragged. Music blared from her clock radio on the bedside table, as Cameron leaned over and slammed her hand on the 'snooze' button. Straightening up, Cameron wiped her sweaty forehead and noticed that her cheeks were glazed with tears. Closing her eyes and sighing, she put her head in her hands before throwing off the covers and climbing out of bed.

……….

Robert Chase sat in a chair in the diagnostics office and threw his tennis ball up in the air. He caught it with one hand and tossed it up again.

Eric Foreman looked up at him from a manila folder he had been reading through.

'Do you mind?' He asked, clearly annoyed at the sound the ball was making.'

Chase stopped and placed the ball on top of Foreman's folder. Standing up, he walked over to the sink and began to make a cup of coffee.

'I wonder where House and Cameron are?' It's not like…well, it's not like Cameron to be late.' Chase said, grabbing a cup from the sink.

'Cameron's late?'

Chase and Foreman both looked up to see Greg House limping through the office doors.

'Yeah.' Foreman replied, closing the manila folder as Chase poured a cup of coffee.

'Well, well, well. Miss perfect has a flaw. Tardiness.' House said, placing his bag on the couch and walking over to Chase, where he simply took the cup of coffee out of his hand.

'Your using my cup.' He stated, taking a sip and walking over to the table, Chase looking highly affronted behind him.

House has just put the cup on the table when Cameron rushed in, looking flustered.

'Sorry I'm late. There was traffic.' She said, putting down her bag and coat and walking over to the table.

'Ah, but according to the road report on TV in the OB-GYN department's tea room, the freeway was clear this morning.' House stated, staring at her.

Cameron glared at him as she pulled on her lab coat and sat down at the table. She didn't reply and merely ignored his gaze.

House pulled a folder out of his bag and placed it in front of Cameron. 'During your absence, we got a case. 17-year-old girl. Collapsed yesterday afternoon after symptoms of fever, sore joints and migraines. Lucky for you, I was late too, so I haven't seen her yet.'

'Would it of made a difference if you were here on time?' Cameron replied, looking through the folder.

House mockingly touched his chest. 'Ouch. For that snarky comment, you can assess her. Actually, I probably would have told you to assess her anyway, but it gave me an excuse.'

Cameron rolled her eyes and stood up, not looking back at House as she walked out of the door, folder in hand.

……….

After assessing the teenager, Cameron walked back into the diagnostics office to see her 3 fellow colleagues all sitting around, doing nothing.

'Glad to see your all making an effort.' Cameron said, putting the girls folder on the table.

'Well, we couldn't really do anything until you got back, and here you are, so now we work.' Foreman said, sitting up properly.

Cameron smirked. 'The girl, Abbie Jensen, still has the headache and the sore joints. She doesn't have a rash or a sore neck so we can rule out Meningitis.'

House stood up and walked over to the whiteboard, writing down the symptoms. 'No, we shouldn't rule it out Dr Cameron. The rash could develop.'

'If it was Meningitis she would be dead by now. She was admitted yesterday afternoon, remember?' Cameron replied, putting her hands on her hips.

'No need to get defensive.' House said sarcastically. Cameron rolled her eyes.

'Ok, what do you think it is then?' House asked her.

'An infection. We can do an MRI and try to see if we can get anything out of that.' Cameron said confidently.

'Foreman, you do the MRI, Cameron, you do her blood work and Chase, stick her on the Med's for Meningitis just is case Miss perfect is wrong.' House instructed them.

Cameron shook her head and walked out of the room down to the lab.

………

Cameron sat in her office at the end of the day. It had been an exhausting one at that, not to mention House being a complete and utter jackass.

Sighing, she put her head in her hands. She had been shaky all day from that dream she had had that morning. It wasn't as if she hadn't had it before. It _had_ happened before, but lately she had been waking up in a cold sweat due to the dreams.

And House had not been making anything any easier for her lately. Being a son of a bitch was a personality trait of his, but lately Cameron could barely get a word in without him making some smart-ass comment.

Figuring out the case they had was difficult enough, and it turned out that both Cameron and House had been right in their diagnosis. Abbie had an infection and a mild case of Meningitis. That had made House extremely cocky, even though he was only half right.

Cameron heard a thumping noise and immediately knew what was coming. House limped into her office, uninvited as he usually did, and stood right in front of her desk.

'Hard day?' He asked innocently, looking down at her tired form.

Cameron smirked and stood up, closing her laptop and putting it in her bag. 'Oh yeah, you know how it is.'

House nodded and watched her as she slung the laptop bag over her shoulder. 'I sense a sarcastic tone in your voice.'

'You'd be the master at recognising them.' Cameron replied, rolling her eyes as she walked around her desk, but was blocked by House.

'What did I do now?' He asked her.

Cameron glared at him. 'There is really no point at me explaining it to you because you'd just switch off.'

She attempted to get around him, but he blocked her again. 'What if I didn't?

Cameron laughed. 'When that happens, I'll eat my hat.'

House sighed. 'Well, that's just silly cause you don't have a hat.' He said sarcastically.

'It was a figure of speech.' Cameron replied, giving up and turning to her desk where she picked up some papers.

'Your angry at me.' House said to her, staring at her back.

'Doesn't take a genius to figure that out.' Cameron replied quietly.

'Your overly emotional today. More than usual, I mean. And it's not just me. Something happened to you last night.' House said, staring intently at her.

Cameron turned around. 'Stop trying to analyse me.' She said, her voice dangerously low.

'Ah, but I'm right. Something did happen.' House said in his annoyingly sure voice.

'That's none of your business.' She replied, glaring at him.

'I like to make things my business.' House said to her.

'You really want to know what's making me upset? You. You and everything you do and say to me. You make me irate. You niggle me because you know I'll take it. You use the fact that I have feelings for you to your own advantage.' Cameron said angrily.

'I thought you were over me.' House said after a prolonged silence.

'I lied.' Cameron replied, still annoyed, and picking up her jacket.

There was a long billowing silence that Cameron expected after a proclamation like that. But that just made her more irritated at the man standing in front of her.

House was the first to break the silence. 'Why?'

Cameron faced him, her face unreadable. 'Everybody lies, remember?'

'You don't lie.' House stated, staring at her.

Cameron smirked angrily. 'Stop acting like you think you understand me. You don't. The real reason I lied? Because I figured that maybe if I voiced it, then maybe I might stop having feelings for you.'

Cameron didn't wait for a reply as she grabbed her bag and walked out of her office, leaving House alone in the dark room.

…………

House sat in his office, twirling his cane through his fingers. He was deep in thought, mostly about a certain someone who had just stormed out of her office 15 minutes ago.

House's mind was raging a battle between itself. Apart of him wanted to go after her, but the other part, the sane part, held him back. He didn't know what he would say to Cameron if he did follow her. Apologise? Apologies were something House considered himself terrible at, and rarely did it. Admitting he was wrong was also a fact House did not want to voice at that particular moment either.

But apart from the battle in his mind, there was a voice, right in the back, telling House that Cameron was right and had been all along. He did niggle her, because he knew she would take it. He took advantage of her feelings, but because of something he didn't want to admit to himself, let alone Cameron. He liked her. Cameron intrigued him. And the fact of the matter was that House didn't know Cameron. And that made him want to.

House sighed and knocked the top of his cane on his forehead. He had been attempting to hide how he felt for so long, not wanting to risk getting hurt again. He covered his true feelings with raw sarcasm and rudeness. But Cameron saw pass that. She saw that he, alike herself, was damaged and outside his harsh exterior, he craved human attention; and love.

Sick of the dark office and dwelling on the obvious, House stood up and limped over to his bag and coat. Slinging his bag over his shoulder and limping towards the door, House attempted to put all thoughts of Cameron and his 'feelings' out of his mind.

House walked along the dark corridors of the hospital and had nearly made it out the door when he heard it.

'Dr House.'

Sighing, House turned around and saw Cuddy walking towards him.

'As much as I love our little chats, I would like to get home.' House said to her.

Cuddy smirked. 'I heard your little discussion with Dr Cameron. You really should be aware that noise travels through an empty hospital.'

'And you should be aware that you've been attracting attention from all the cleaners with all these promiscuous tops you love to wear. I'd tone it down a bit…wear a couple of high cuts. See if they quit because their view isn't as good as it was.' House replied, in his usual sarcastic manner.

Cuddy shook her head. 'You really don't get it, do you? Your completely oblivious to your own feelings towards Cameron.'

House rolled his eyes. 'Oh god, not you to. Your sounding exactly like Wilson. You two start a club?'

Cuddy smiled. 'Maybe you should start listening to us. You may actually find that what we are saying makes complete sense.'

House didn't say anything, yet he didn't move. Cuddy smiled and turned around walking towards the exit.

'Have a good night, Dr House.' She called over her shoulder as she walked through the doors of PPTH.

House was knocked out of his thoughts as he nodded and limped out the door, his mind set on his next destination.

……………….

Cameron walked out of her bedroom after changing into a pair of old tracksuit pants and a Singlet top, and grabbed a blanket off her chair, tossing it onto the couch as she headed into the kitchen.

Grabbing a bag of chips from the pantry and putting them into a bowl, she walked back into the living room and sunk into the couch, pulling the blanket over her lap and reaching for the remote.

Switching on the TV, Cameron sighed as a scene from General Hospital lit up her television screen. Shaking her head, she reached for the bowl of chips and stuffed some into her mouth.

She didn't know why she had said it. She had just blurted out everything she had been feeling for the past couple of months to the one person she didn't want to tell them to. Cameron sighed again and tossed her head back on the pillow behind her. It wasn't as if she was surprised by her recent outburst. She had a tendency to bottle things up and House had hit far to many nerves today for her to contain them ay further.

Three hard knocks on her door awoke Cameron from her revere. She looked at the door. She knew those knocks. They were the knocks that a hard solid piece of wood made with direct contact with another wooden object. A cane.

Cameron contemplated not answering, pretending she wasn't home, but that was soon squashed when House's voice echoed, 'I can hear your TV.'

_Damn._

Cameron heaved herself up from the couch and moved tentively towards the locked door. Sliding the latch and turning the key, Cameron opened the door reluctantly and was faced with Greg House.

'You sure know how to keep a guy waiting.' He joked, standing up straighter.

Cameron didn't smile. She simply stared at him, her hand turning white with her grip on the door handle. 'What are you doing here House?'

House ignored her opening words and looked into her apartment. 'Aren't you going to let me in?'

Cameron glared at him. House kept his gaze on her and when Cameron realised that he wasn't going to back down, she rolled her eyes and stood aside, allowing him to enter.

House limped into her living room as Cameron reluctantly shut the door behind her. House glanced around at her apartment before turning back to Cameron's stiff form. 'Your apartments very…you.'

Cameron didn't reply, but walked over to he couch and sat on the edge. 'So are you going to tell me why you are here, or are going to continue making lame small talk?' She asked, staring up at him.

House looked at her TV. 'General Hospital? You don't strike me as the type who likes watching soap operas.'

'Again, with the assumptions. In actual truth, you have no idea what I like.' Cameron stated, eying him.

'You like being nice.' House said simply.

Cameron smirked. 'That has more to do with my personality.'

'You like talking to patients.'

'So does the majority of doctors. With the exception of you, of course.' Cameron replied, shrugging.

'You like me.'

Cameron froze at his last statement, unable to think of a reply, and too stunned to register one. House's expression did not waver, even as the room filled with an echoing silence.

House was the first to break the silence. 'This is the part where you pipe up with some sort of reply. You should have learnt by now never to leave the ball in my court.'

Cameron cleared her throat. 'What do you want me to say? I've already told you how I feel. Countless times, I recall.'

House stared at her, apparently at a loss at what to say. He seemed to be contemplating something.

Cameron sighed. 'What is it that you want? Really?'

House knocked his cane on the floor. 'I don't know. Clarification?'

Cameron smirked. 'Clarification? You want me to explain my feelings to you? I told you why I like you. I left. You come here asking me to come back and I obliged. We went out on a date that ended disastrously and we've been going round and round in circles ever since Stacy arrived and still end up in the same place. Is that enough Clarification for you?'

'Please don't bring Stacy into this.' House replied, his eyes focused on the floor.

Cameron stood up, a look of pure distain crossing her normally pleasant features. 'Why shouldn't I bring her into this? Why shouldn't I be pissed off? She left you five years ago and ever since she came back all you've been doing is pining for her. And then you show up here, with no real reason behind it, so excuse me for being a little annoyed.'

House stared at her. He wanted to tell her how he felt. He needed to. But the invisible bond in his brain prevented him from doing so.

He walked away, towards the kitchen and froze, turning back around to face Cameron, but his eyes were directed to the carpet.

'After,' House swung his cane around, gesturing to his leg, 'this, everything got screwed up. I got hurt. More than I ever had in my entire life. It's hard to let anyone in. I don't want to go through it again.'

Cameron's face softened and she took a step forward. 'I've already seen you at your worst and I'm still here. What does that tell you? I'm not going anywhere, no matter how hard you try to push me away.'

'I'm not the type to express…anything really. Anger and sarcasm, yes, but actual feelings…I can't.' House replied, looking uncomfortable.

'And I don't expect you to.' Cameron said, taking another step forward.

'What do you expect?' House asked, finally looking up at Cameron.

Cameron sighed and stopped about a meter away from House. 'Something. Anything. I know your not going to make any heartfelt proclamations anytime soon, and I'm ok with that. But I need something.'

They both looked each other in the eyes, silence echoing through the living room. Cameron could see House's brain working, and his facial expression registered contemplation. Cameron shook her head and looked at the floor, fearing she had crossed some invisible line, when she heard him take 2 steps forward, right in front of her. She looked up and saw that he was inches from her, staring down at her face.

'Something?' He asked, placing his hand not occupying his cane on her waist.

Cameron's breath caught in her throat as she felt his warm hand on her waist.

'Anything.' She replied breathlessly.

She had barley gotten the word out when House roughly placed his lips on hers.

The feeling of passion rose in Cameron's stomach as she slowly responded by placing her hands on his shoulders. House dropped his cane to the floor, ignoring the pain of his leg as he opened his mouth and dragged his tongue along her bottom lip, asking for entry.

Cameron opened her mouth and her tongue collided with House's in a whirl of fiery passion and suppressed sexual tension that had been building between them both for so long.

When oxygen was becoming an issue for both of them, they broke away, breathing heavily. Cameron hung onto House, her breathing ragged, as she stared at him, licking her swollen lips.

'That was…something.' Cameron smiled.

'I think that qualifies as a little more than something.' House replied, his breath returning to its normal speed.

Cameron nodded and bit her lip. 'So, where do we go from here?'

'I'm not thinking that far ahead.' House replied.

'Might be wise not to.' Cameron said.

They continued to stare at each other as both their brains processed the fact of what had just happened.

House was the first to break the silence. 'I should probably go.'

Cameron was knocked out of her thoughts, and was startled at what he had just said. Did this mean he regretted it? That he didn't want to make something out of it? To forget it ever happened?

'Oh. Ok. Um…' Cameron managed to get that much out as she walked over to the door.

House followed her over to the door. Cameron put her hand on the doorhandle, ready to open it when House placed his hand on top of hers.

'Things have changed. That's one thing that I can't deny. I plan to have many more of these visits.' He said softly into her ear.

Cameron turned around, her hand still on the doorknob, and House's still on top of hers. She nodded, smiling slightly, as she opened the door.

House took his hand off her's and began to make his way out the door. He stopped in the doorway and turned around, pressing his lips on Cameron's. She kissed him back.

It was quick and before Cameron knew it, he was already halfway down the stairs.

Smiling to herself, Cameron closed the door and leant on it.

Things had changed. For the better, neither of them knew. But they were willing to work on it.

**Please Review; it would be appreciated more than you know!**


	2. Sanctuary

**This is chapter 2 of Change entitled Sanctuary.**

**Note: This is a little short, but I'm just starting to get into it considering this story was only meant to be a one-shot. But I've got stuff planned so I hope you enjoy. Please leave your thoughts and comments and let me know how I'm doing. Thanks! -BW**

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing...**

**Chapter 2: Sanctuary**

Greg House sat at his piano, a glass of scotch resting on top of the large wooden instrument positioned in his living room. He stared absentmindedly at it, his face impassive as he brushed his fingers along the keys.

He wasn't really paying attention to the tune that circulated the room, nor was he paying attention to the delicate notes he was playing. He was in analyzation mode.

House needed to digest.

What had happened previously that evening was something that House had never contemplated actually happening. He had been dismissive of his feelings for so long that he figured he couldn't maintain emotions of this calibre.

It made him extremely uncomfortable.

'_I've already seen you at your worst and I'm still here. What does that tell you? I'm not going anywhere, no matter how hard you try to push me away.'_

Cameron's statement shook him. House had been pushing her away in a vain attempt to stay alone and miserable. It was where he was most comfortable, in his little sanctuary of sarcasm and rudeness. The fact that Cameron understood him annoyed him deeply because he still couldn't understand her.

Getting annoyed at the fact that no matter how hard he tried to think out the situation, it was still confusing and complicated, House stood up grabbing his glass of scotch and leaning on his cane as he limped over to his couch. Slumping into it, he rested his head on the back pillows and sighed.

He would deal with it tomorrow.

………………………..

Cameron shut the door of her car and locked it, before shoving her keys in her bag and heading towards the entrance of PPTH early the next morning. It was way too early for Forman and Chase to be there, and House, well, he didn't usually show up till well after 9am.

Cameron walked into the lobby and straight towards the elevator, where she pressed the 'up' arrow and the doors automatically slid open.

Walking into her office 5 minutes later, Cameron put her bag down and hung up her coat, before walking into the Diagnostics office to start her daily ritual.

Make the coffee. Get the mail. Sort the mail. It was just another system Cameron was comfortable with in her organised life. Organisational skills were defiantly one of her high points, given that nobody else in their department was very good at it. House certainly wasn't good at it, yet Cameron didn't seem to mind.

So you can imagine her surprise when a mere 5 minutes later, House limped into the office, armed with a file.

Cameron looked up as he walked over to the table and put the file and bag on a chair.

'Coffee ready?' House asked, not really needing to ask as he walked straight over to the coffee machine and poured himself a cup.

'You're here early…' Cameron said, still looking up at him as he limped over to the table and sat down.

House looked up at her. 'Are you implying that I'm always late?'

Cameron glared at him. 'More or less…'

House scoffed and reached over to grab the file on the chair. 'Well now whose the one assuming…'

Cameron blushed. This was the first time either of them had mentioned last night, even if it only was in a simple statement. She didn't know how to reply, so compromised by taking a sip of coffee and continued flicking through the mail.

They both sat in silence for minutes. Cameron didn't know whether it was an awkward silence or a comfortable silence. She certainly wasn't comfortable, but maybe that as due to the over analysing of the situation that she was currently doing.

Finally, after nearly 20 minutes of silence, Cameron decided she had had enough.

Looking up from the mail, she looked at House. 'Ok, we need to talk.'

House smirked. 'How did I possibly think I could get away from this?'

'You can't.' Cameron replied, folding her arms.

House eyed her body language. 'Your clenching. You do that when you're nervous. Do I make you nervous, Dr Cameron?' He asked, mockingly.

Cameron glared at him. 'Don't patronise me. Can't we at least attempt to figure this out before the remainder of the day is spent in awkward silences?'

'Nearly all day's are spent in awkward silences. How does this make it any different?'

'We kissed.'

'Gee, thanks for that memo. I never would of known the true definition of what we did.' House replied sarcastically.

Cameron stared at him. 'Are you going to reply to everything I say today with a sarcastic comment?'

'Would that really make a difference from any other day?' House replied, sipping his coffee.

'Not really, but I'd know that there was a deeper meaning behind the comment.' Cameron replied, her features showing every sign of annoyance.

When House didn't reply, Cameron shook her head. 'Look, I just want to know how…'

'Leave it.' House interrupted softly, yet firmly.

Cameron looked taken aback. 'What?'

'Just…leave it. I need to think.' House replied, staring into his coffee cup.

Cameron's features hardened. 'Fine. When your done thinking let me know.'

She stood up, grabbed her files off the table and walked out of the room, leaving House to wallow once more.

………………


	3. Something to think about

Change Chapter 3 

Disclaimer: I still don't own any of this. All characters, mentioned storyline and settings belong to David Shore and FOX.

A/N: I'm slightly unsure about this chapter. I don't know if I got the characterisation right. Let me know how I did, and if I need to rewrite any of it! Thanks!

Chapter 3: Something to think about 

House sat in his office with his good leg propped up on the table, and his gameboy in his hand. He was venting his anger towards a certain brunette on the little buggers on the tiny screen, yet he was loosing, which made him even more frustrated.

Roughly switching the small machine off, he put it on his desk rather hard. Reaching for his cane, House grabbed the solid wood for support as he propped himself up and limped over to the T.V, switching it on in an attempt to drown out his frustration with General Hospital.

House stared at the screen for several minutes before he realised that this was going nowhere. He put the machine on mute and sat forward, resting his forehead on the handle of his cane.

It wasn't as if it was just Cameron's actions that annoyed him. Generally, that was the most common part of her that did annoy him, that and her ability to be all warm and fuzzy. House needed time to think this over. To fully digest the situation to which he had landed himself into. Now she was angry with him and probably wouldn't talk to him all day, if not ever again.

'Uh oh…someone's not in a good mood.'

House looked up wearily and saw the smiling form of James Wilson at the door. Walking in and sitting himself in front of House, Wilson continued staring at him, smiling.

'You'd know how to pick em'. See this look often on your wife, I bet.' House replied.

Wilson ignored the jibe. 'Where's Cameron?'

'I neither know, nor care.' House replied, sitting up straight.

This caused Wilson to smile even wider. 'Liar.'

House sighed, annoyed. 'Why are you suddenly so interested in Cameron anyway? Wife finally dump you?'

'Oh come off it, House. You've both been stalking around the hospital all day in foul moods, and have clearly been avoiding each other. So, what happened last night?' Wilson asked.

'Nothing happened last night.' House said in a voice that clearly meant he was not telling the truth.

'Liar.' Wilson replied.

'How do you know I'm lying?' House asked obnoxiously.

'I just do. So, back to the point at hand…what happened between you two?' Wilson asked, getting slightly impatient.

House sighed and leant back into the chair. He clearly wasn't going to win this with all the snark in the world. 'We kissed.'

Wilson's eyes grew large and he grinned. 'Where?'

'At her place.'

'Uh huh. And how, exactly did you end up at her apartment?' Wilson asked, smirking.

House grunted a reply that meant that he was not going to answer him. Wilson smiled. He was as transparent as ever.

'So what did you do to piss her off?'

'Go away before I stick this cane up your…'

'Ok, ok.' Wilson said, getting up laughing. 'I'll just go to Cameron then.'

Wilson ducked out the door as House threw a ball at him.

……………

Cameron stood in the lab flipping through some paperwork for the previous blood work they had done. Normally this job wasn't her favourite to perform, but in the present situation she was more than happy to stay in the confines of the lab.

Cameron had successfully avoided House all day. Without a patient, this made her job fairly easy and hanging around the lab gave her not only the benefit of not seeing him, but also venting on how much of an ass he was.

Typing on the laptop, Cameron made a mental note to thank Chase and Foreman for giving her the lab work today, when a soft knock was heard on the glass door. Before Cameron had time to look up, Wilson had walked in.

'Hey, can we talk?' He asked, sitting himself down on a stool.

Cameron smirked. 'Ooh, I'm getting a severe case of De-ja-vu right now.' She replied, closing down the program on the laptop.

'How are you?' Wilson asked tentively.

'How am I? Fine. I'm fine. Good. I'm fine.' Cameron replied, although she closed the laptop with a little force.

Wilson smiled. 'One more fine and I might actually believe you.'

Cameron rolled her eyes. 'I suppose you've spoken to House.'

Wilson shrugged. 'We've exchanged words. It was mostly him being sarcastic and snarky. Actually, we nearly had a normal conversation.' He replied.

Cameron turned to face him. 'Then why are you here?'

'I just wanted to see how you were. And ask why I should be asking how you are.' Wilson replied.

'House didn't tell you? That's surprising. Usually he can't get bitching about me out fast enough.' Cameron replied.

'I do see similarities in your moods. Listen, he…you need to talk. Both of you. In the same room. I know him and he was probably just digesting what happened.' Wilson told her, standing up.

'I attempted to talk to him this morning. He told me to leave it. So that's what I'm doing. If he wants me…I'm right here.' Cameron replied, turning back to her microscope.

Wilson nodded and walked out of the lab. Maybe he could actually get some work done today. All he's done so far was go back and forth between friends like he was in high school. Cuddy would not be impressed.

……………….


	4. Avoiding

**Chapter 4: Avoiding**

**A/N: This chapter was a little difficult to write. It's the second last chapter and I really wanted to leave the resolution till the last chapter. So, I hope you like.**

Five o' clock came and went, and Cameron was still down in the lab. Seeing as she had actually finished work for the day, she had already packed up the equipment and really was just sitting there, wondering how she would make it out of the hospital without House noticing.

Cameron sighed. It was ridiculous the childish lengths to which she was going to avoid him. And Wilson certainly didn't help the situation; telling her that House needed to digest and they needed to talk. That just made her more annoyed with herself for pushing House to talk.

She knew he wasn't one for expressing feelings. Cameron knew that even before he told her last night. She was mentally kicking herself for attempting to get him to talk about what happened, when she knew he wouldn't.

Thump thump thump 

Cameron froze, stiffing up immediately. You always knew House was coming; his trademark noise of his cane gave it away instantly.

She heard the glass door open, but Cameron didn't turn around.

'Its awfully dark in here. Brooding again, Dr Cameron?'

Cameron rolled her eyes, and quickly tried to look like she wasn't just sitting here thinking a minute ago. She put on her glasses and opened a file on the table.

'Oh don't try and look like you have been doing work. I've been watching you for the past 10 minutes.' House said, walking over to the counter.

'That's slightly stalkerish.' Cameron replied, still blankly looking at the open folder.

House twirled his cane in his fingers. 'I do hold the record for the most AVO's taken out on one person in Princeton.'

Cameron smirked against her better judgement. 'I would believe that.'

They both stood in silence, neither talking, nor looking at each other. Just as Cameron thought he had left, House started whistling.

House let out a sigh. Cameron rolled her eyes. House coughed. Cameron rolled her eyes. House made a noise at the back of his throat and Cameron spun around and glared at him.

'Is there a reason you are doing that?' She asked, coldly.

House shrugged. 'Think I'm getting a cold.'

She rolled her eyes again, and spun back around to the counter. 'Well, do you mind going and spreading your germs somewhere else.'

'What if I don't want to?'

Cameron shook her head. 'Your full immature quirks today, aren't you?'

House stood up straighter after leaning on the counter. 'Come on, lets get out of here.'

Cameron slowly turned around, confused. 'Excuse me?'

It was House's turn to roll his eyes. 'You. Me. Lets go. I'll even let you come on my bike again.'

'My cars here.' Cameron replied, staring at him.

'So? It'll still be here tomorrow.' House said, walking over to the door and limping through it.

Cameron stared at the door, as it swung shut behind him. That man was completely unpredictable.

………..

10 minutes later, Cameron walked out of PPTH and towards her car. She had no idea where House had gotten to; he had disappeared when she walked into her office to pick up her stuff.

Cameron stuck her keys in her door and swung it open, sliding into the front seat.

'And where may I ask, do you think you're going?'

Cameron sighed and looked in her rear-vision mirror. House was standing right behind her car, conveniently blocking her way. She rested the back of her head on the car seat as House walked over to her car door.

'What does it look like I'm doing?' Cameron asked when he had reached the window.

'Well, you appear to be getting ready to drive away, even though I told you not too. Shame on you.' House scolded sarcastically.

Cameron sighed again. 'I'm tired, House. I'm really not up to playing your games.'

'No games just come.'

Cameron looked at him. He stared at her. Sighing for the millionth time that day, Cameron took the keys out of her car and opened the door, getting out and following House to his bike.

House climbed on and offered her the helmet. Cameron took it, but did not get on.

'Why are you doing this?' She asked, staring at him.

House ignored the question. 'Get on.'

Cameron compromised by mentally telling herself to ask the same question later, and climbed on, putting the helmet on when she was behind him.

'Hold on,' House said, turning around to face her, '…to my waist.'

Cameron glared at him and put her arms around his waist as he put the keys in the ignition and drove away.

………………


	5. Resolved?

Chapter 5: Resolved?

Note: Ok, I lied…a little. This is technically the last chapter of Change, but I'm thinking of doing a little epilogue after it. What do you guys think? Yay or nay?

Anyway, enjoy this chapter. And thank you guys for keeping with this story. It really would not of gotten past chapter 1 if it wasn't for your encouragement. ;)

Disclaimer: Still don't own nothing.

Chapter 5: Resolved?

House opened the door to his townhouse with Cameron standing right behind him. He stepped inside and walked into his living room, leaving Cameron to close the door behind them. Putting his bag and jacket on the sofa, he headed into the kitchen, without looking behind at Cameron.

'Want something to drink?' House called out roughly from in the kitchen.

'No thanks.' Cameron replied, still standing near the door of his townhouse, looking around awkwardly.

House walked back in the living room, clutching a glass of scotch in one hand, and his cane in the other. He shrugged at her and sat down on the couch, taking a swig of scotch and placing the glass on his coffee table.

Cameron still stood ridged near the door, staring at him. House turned around and looked at her. 'You going to just stand there?'

Cameron stared intently at him. She decided to try her luck at asking the question she had asked previously, but had received no reply.

'Why are you doing this?' She asked again, taking a step forward.

House stared ahead, not looking at Cameron. 'Why am I doing what?' He asked.

Cameron smirked. He knew exactly what. But she decided to press on. 'This. Inviting me over. Particularly when we have been avoiding each other all day. I thought you needed to digest.' She replied, taking another step forward and sitting on the edge of his couch.

'I did.' His reply was quick and he still didn't look at her.

Cameron bit her lip. 'And…'

House sighed and leaned forward to grab his glass. He took another long swig before placing it back down on the table and standing up.

'And I decided to stop digesting.' He said, turning to face her.

Cameron stared at him. This certainly wasn't the answer she was expecting. 'You have?' She replied, actually more to herself. Then she looked back up, a bemused expression on her face. 'I'm sorry, what does that mean?'

'It means that my intestinal organs have followed my command and are no longer going to digest my food.' House replied. The sarcasm was back.

Cameron glared at him. 'Right. I should of known that pun was coming.' She said.

House shrugged. 'You played right into it.'

Cameron nodded and looked down into her lap. They were back to non-answers. What did that mean, he had stopped digesting? He stopped thinking the situation over? Cameron really didn't believe that that could ever happen.

The silence echoed throughout the room. Cameron looked up at him and noticed that his expression was very much alike the awkward expression he wore on their date. Cameron smirked, which caused House to look at her.

'And you're smirking at…?' He asked.

Cameron stood up abruptly. She took a step forward and stared at him. 'So now that you have stopped digesting…what is…going to happen?'

House looked at her intently, before shrugging. 'Dunno.'

Cameron was beginning to get extremely frustrated. She rolled her eyes and stood up, tugging at her jacket.

'I'm going to go.' She said, attempting to keep her voice even.

House stared at her. 'And how do you intend on getting home?' He asked obnoxiously.

Cameron sighed and shook her head. 'I'll catch a cab.'

House smirked. Cameron stared at him, waiting for some kind of answer and when she didn't get one, she turned around and walked towards the door.

When she reached it, she tugged at the doorknob and creaked it open. It had only opened a couple of centimetres before a hand was placed firmly on the door and snapped it shut. Cameron spun around and was faced with House. He was cornering her to the door, his hand still placed firmly on the surface.

'What are you -' Cameron managed to get out before House swiftly leant down and placed his lips on hers. Cameron didn't have time to protest, and was quickly taken over by the sensation of having House's body pressed firmly to her's against the door.

All rational thought left Cameron, and the next thing she knew, she had her arms wound around his neck and was backing him up towards the couch. This, however, proved to be a problem, as House's cane fell to the floor and they both stumbled over to the couch, still kissing with fervour.

House grunted in pain as his leg hit the side of the sofa and Cameron mumbled 'Sorry', but House kept on kissing her with as much passion, if not more, than the previous night.

They both fell to the couch, House on top of Cameron. Breaking away to breathe, Cameron opened her eyes slowly, her chest moving up and down rapidly.

'What was that?' She asked breathlessly.

'The conclusion I came to after digesting all morning.' House replied, his own voice husky.

Cameron smiled and looked up at him, suddenly smirking. 'This is a very interesting position.' She said, cocking her head to the side.

House rolled his eyes and sat up, with slight difficultly. When he had sat up straight, Cameron sat up also, and reached over for the coffee table. She opened up his pill bottle and took out a Vicodin, holding it out to him.

'Thanks.' He mumbled, tossing the pill in his mouth and leaning back against the couch.

'No problem.' Cameron replied, leaning back also.

They both sat there in silence for several minutes before Cameron spoke. 'This still leaves things unresolved.'

House shrugged. 'Unresolved works for me.'

Cameron smiled and turned her head to the side, facing him. 'Do you think we'll ever have a stable relationship?'

House shook his head. 'Stability is over-rated.'

Cameron nodded and laughed. House turned his head and looked at her. 'What are you laughing for?'

'This situation is…laughable. You and me are laughable. Yet it works for me.' She replied, looking at him smiling.

House smirked beside his better judgement and turned to face the wall ahead of them. They were sitting in silence again, yet it was a comfortable silence. A true mark that their relationship had changed. And it was definitely for the better.

FIN


End file.
